Amor Paralelo
by Tetsuna Hibari
Summary: Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme en completa oscuridad, pero no estaba solo; ahí, estaba "Yo" -Ya no hay tiempo…Tsunayoshi, Tetsuna hagan lo mejor que puedan en su prueba que les ha preparado el destino.-dijo y desapareció. Adv: YAOI - ALL27
1. ¿Que paso aquí?

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo esta nueva historia.**

**.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Flash Back~ = Recuerdos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

**(...) = Pensamientos Tsuna**

**((...))= Interrumpciones de la autora**

***...*= Pensamientos Tetsuna**

**Genero : YAOI**

**Pareja: ALL27 (Todos por Tsuna)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1. ¿Qué paso aquí?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme en completa oscuridad, pero no estaba solo; ahí, estaba _"Yo"_. Pero había algo extraño, puesto que parecía mujer. Tenía el cabello más largo y algo en su pecho que se asomaba, alzo mi mano para alcanzarla, pero no llega hasta ella por más que lo intentara, de repente ella abrió sus ojos y estos estaban llenas de lágrimas mirándome sorprendida, aunque no lo niego yo también lo estaba. Nos quedamos viendo por un tiempo hasta que nuestro alrededor se cambió por una sala donde había tres sillones individuales y algunas cuantas galletas y lo que parecía leche caliente en una mesa en medio de los tres sillones y aparecía una persona con una capucha negra que le tapaba el rosto.

-**Tsunayoshi Sawada y Tetsuna Sawada. ¡Bienvenidos sean a mi casa! por favor siéntense**.-hablo aquella persona que estaba de pie frente a nosotros, intente hablar pero mi voz no salió, mire a la nombrada Tetsuna que al igual que yo, no podía hablar -**Ya sé que tiene muchas preguntas para mí, pero no se preocupen les responderé algunas cuantas**.-dijo mientras aplaudía y nos pedía sentarnos, los dos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo.-**No se preocupen ya pueden hablar** - menciono mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-**¿Quién eres?**-fue la primera pregunta por parte de la chica.

-**Tetsuna, solo puedo decirte que soy la persona que te ayudará con tu problema al igual que a ti Tsunayoshi.**

-**¿Cuál problema?**-pregunte, ya que no recordaba tener ninguno- **¿Y por qué ella se llama igual que yo?**-estaba curioso por saber quién era aquella chica que tenía mi mismo nombre, bueno apellido; pero incluso su nombre sonaba igual al mío.

-**Tu problema lo encontrarás por ti mismo…y sobre ella es porque eres **_**"Tú mismo"**_

-**¿Yo mismo? **-dijimos al unísono mirándonos y luego volteamos a ver aquella persona.

-**Ustedes son la misma persona, solo que vienen de diferentes mundos paralelos**.-mencionó dejándonos en shock por unos minutos para luego recuperarme, ya que Reborn me enseñó a mantener la calma en cualquier lugar o momento **(aunque fue a golpes).**

-**¿Por qué estamos aquí?**-pregunto mi _"yo"_ femenina.

-**Para arreglar sus problemas por supuesto**.-mencionaba aquel hombre mientras agarraba una taza de la mesa y empezaba a beberla.

-**¿Por qué no dejas que veamos su rostro?**-mencione.

-**Se los enseñare cuando hayan resuelto sus problemas.**

-**¡AH! YA ME TIENES HARTA DE LOS **_**"PROBLEMAS**__"_ -grito mi otra yo parándose del sillón. Cuando unas campanadas sonaron por la habitación.

-**Ya no hay tiempo…Tsunayoshi, Tetsuna hagan lo mejor que puedan en su prueba que les ha preparado el destino**.-dijo y desapareció, nuestro entorno se volvió aponer oscuro y el suelo que pisábamos comenzó desaparecer dejándonos caer en una profunda oscuridad, intente alcanzar a mi otro _"yo"_ pero no lo logre, la oscuridad me rodeo y luego…

-¡Itee! -abrí mis ojos del dolor que sentí en la cabeza visualice mi alrededor y estaba en mi cuarto y…- ¡Reborn! -mencione su nombre al verlo en su forma adulta y quede en shock, ya que después de la pelea de los representantes no volví a ver su forma adulta, según Verde empezarían a crecer normalmente y aunque no sabía en aquel entonces quien era aquella persona, Reborn me lo dijo después que era el mismo aunque por eso me dejo un día en un bosque solo.

-Dame-Tetsu cuanto tiempo piensas dormir.-dicho eso salió dejándome solo en mi cuarto, vi la hora y eran las 6 am, me levanto media hora antes, suspire y salí directo a bañarme -**(¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño?)**- me plantee esa pregunta durante todo el baño, al acabar salí y mi uniforme ya estaba en la cama y esta, estaba recogida.

-¿Quién habrá recogido mi cama?-me vestí y me mire en un espejo grande de mi estatura para ser claro – **(No recuerdo tener este espejo)** – pensé pero me quede en shock cuando me vi, estaba vestido con el uniforme de Namichuu, pero femenino. Mi cintura, cadera y pecho sufrieron un cambio, me mire atemorizado, mi cabello largo como la de mi otro _"yo"_, más bien este era su cuerpo; no entendía bien esta era la prueba de la que mencionó aquel hombre -**(Pero no era un sueño, no incluso Reborn cambio eso solo me dice que cambie de cuerpo y ahora estoy en un mundo paralelo).**

Toc, Toc.

-¿Qui...en es?-dije tartamudeando pues todavía no me entraba en la cabeza que estaba en otro mundo y más que no me fije del cambio mientras me bañaba.

-Te-chan -**(La voz de mamá)**.

-Pasa mamá-dije y se abrió la puerta dejando ver a mi madre como yo la conozco, ella me dio cálida una sonrisa.

-Te-chan el desayuno ya está listo.

-Hai mamá, en un momento bajo.-dije y salió, no podía entender nada de esto - **(Cálmate Tsuna tienes que investigar como regresar a tu mundo sin que nadie te descubra. Me tengo que esconder en especial de Reborn, pero… ¿cómo? si vivo con el ¡Maldición!) **- pensaba mientras bajaba la escaleras y me dirigía al comedor donde no había nadie.

-¿Y Reborn?-solo pregunte por él ya que no sabía si Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi vivían con nosotros.

-Fue a dejar a la primaria a Fuuta, Lambo y I-pin junto con Bianchi. - **(así que viven con nosotros) **- deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Vamos desayuna Te-chan o se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Si - me senté mientras me servía mamá el desayuno -** (Como serán los chicos aquí, también serán mujeres o su personalidad cambio. Ya me puedo imaginar a un Gokudera como una persona tranquila o Yamamoto como un fanático de otro deporte será divertido, pero tengo que regresar a mi mundo).**

-Te-chan, estás muy pensativa hoy ¿pasa algo?

-No mamá, solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia.

-Te-chan soy tu madre, sé que te preocupa algo.-se sientan junto a mí y me mira.

-No mamá, no te preocupes, no es nada.

-Pero ¿te preocupa algo hija?

-**("hija", si mamá no soy tu hija, soy tu hijo…aunque a mí no me conoces) **- Mamá luego te cuento vale.

-¿Es por Kyoya?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hibari-san en esto?

-Lo sabía, es Kyoya.-dijo con una sonrisa, no entendí pero le seguí la corriente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste mamá?

-Porque solo cuando estas enojada con él le dices Hibari -**(Entonces llamo a Hibari-san por su nombre, bueno así no tendré problemas de cómo llamarlo o tratarlo pero… ¡¿porque a él?!)**

-Te-chan te sonrojaste, no es malo estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo de la infancia, ¿cierto? Solo porque si a él no le gustas, crees que se romperá su amistad.

-Mamá -**(¡Ahh! Porque tengo estar enamorado de Hibari-san)**- ¿y qué pasa con Gokudera y Yamamoto?

-¿Qué? Ellos se te declararon-esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Ahh! En serio no lo puedo creer y eso que Hayato te trata mal, no me dijiste por qué pero olvida eso. Así que Takeshi y Hayato pelean por ti a pesar de estar enamorada de Kyoya.

-Mamá eso no es así.

-Entonces porque los mencionaste.

-Solo los mencione por mencionar.

-Mmmm…eso es aburrido y yo que pensé que mi hija tendría un amor de telenovela.

-¡Mamá!

-Jajá está bien Te-chan, si eso no es lo que te molesta entonces ¿qué es?-me miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta -**(Así que Gokudera-kun está enojado conmigo. Mmmm…no pude sacar mucha información de mamá)**- mire el reloj - Mamá lo siento ya me voy o se me hará tarde.

-Está bien, tú ganas pero luego quiero saber la razón señorita.

-Gracias mamá-me levante de la mesa y salí de la casa corriendo, llegue demasiado rápido a la escuela y no llegue agitado como siempre -**(parece que mi otro yo era deportiva solo falta que sea inteligente también)**- suspire y me adentre a la escuela, de pronto sentí las miradas de todos posarse ante mí, estaban llenas de odio y temor – **(¿Por qué me miran así?)**- me iba a dirigir al salón, pero con esas miradas decidí que era mejor no entrar y me encamine a la azotea para quedarme ahí, sería un inconveniente que los tratara de una manera diferente a lo habitual que ellos conocen.

-Necesito contactar con Byakuran para que me pueda ayudar-dije recordando que él podía ir o sacar información de otros mundos paralelos.-pero ¿seré de la mafia en este mundo?, el que Reborn este no significa que él sea de la mafia ¿o sí?-me quede acostado en la azotea todo el tiempo hasta que dio la hora del receso, entonces me senté y empecé a comer mi obento.

-¡Cállate! Baka de Béisbol-se escuchó una voz familiar cuando se abrió la puerta de la azotea y se dejó ver a Gokudera-kun y a Yamamoto -**(así que son chicos y parece Gokudera-kun es el mismo de siempre)**- ellos me miraron, sus rostros que mostraban felicidad cambiaron a una seria, se sentaron lejos de mi lo que hizo que me sintiera incomodo ¿qué les habré hecho, para que se pongan así?

Todo quedó en silencio, los veía de vez en cuando y no pude aguantar más esa sensación, así que corrí hacia la puerta y empecé a bajar rápidamente las escaleras para alejarme lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, cuando de repente choque contra algo y vi a una persona inesperada.

-Te-chan que bueno verte.-la persona en frente mío no era nada más y nada menos que Giotto, fundador de la Familia Vongola la mafia más fuerte de todo el mundo.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento Te-chan?

-Hai-dije mientras me paraba para seguirlo y entrar a la oficina del director donde se sentó detrás del escritorio y yo me senté delante de él -**(¡El directo es Giotto Vongola! Acaso me quieren matar de un infarto, porque se supone que él debe estar muerto ¡AHHHH! Quiero salir corriendo de aquí y regresar a mi mundo aunque no puedo dejar a Gokudera y a Yamamoto como están ahora, quiero saber qué les pasa a mis amigos).**

-Te-chan…lo que pasa es que hable con mis guardianes y quieren empezar tu entrenamiento y el de tus guardianes.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que es repentino y más cuando tus guardianes se han alejado de su cielo.-me miro con cara triste -**(Que hice en este mundo para que los chicos estén así).**

-Giotto-san perd…

-Te-chan no seas así no me llames _"Giotto-san"_, ya sé que hable muy formal pero aun así soy tu tío- empezó a llorar lo que me dejó en shock, acaso fue que soy su sobrino –**(En este mundo me quieren matar, no puedo más otra sorpresa más y muero de un infarto, me prepare para las sorpresas que vendrían pero esto es demasiado para mí, ya no puedo me pregunto si mi otro yo esta igual de sorprendida)**- Llámame tío Gio-chan como cuando eras una niña de 5 años.

-Está bien…Tío Gio-chan.

-Esa es mi Te-chan-dijo poniendo una cara cachorro solo faltaban las orejas y la cola para que fuese un perro.-Bueno, sobre lo que iba diciendo- **(Así que actúa como si nada)** -tienes que decirles a tu guardianes hoy en la reunión de las ocho como siempre.

-¿Reunión?

-¿Que pasa Te-chan? Es la reunión de todos los días en el gimnasio para saber qué haremos con Vongola.

-¿EH? ah sí, solo…estaba distraída tío.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Bueno eso es todo, te puedes retirar nos vemos a las ocho.

-Sí, adiós.-Salí del despacho para dirigirme a la azotea de nuevo pero… otra persona inesperada apareció.

-Bájame Reborn.-decía mientras intentaba zafarme de él, puesto que cuando iba hacia la azotea me atrapo y cargo como si fuese un saco de patatas.

-No te volverás a saltar mis clases.-dijo cuando abrió una puerta y me metía al salón para luego aventarme hacia el piso.-siéntate en tu lugar Dame-Tetsu.-me levante y dirijo mi mirada hacia los asientos, veía que las persona, estos me miraban con odio lo que hizo que me empezara a dudar si irme a sentar o salir corriendo, a pesar de que Reborn estuviera aquí.

Mire mi lugar de mi mundo y vi que estaba vacío, así que me dirigí hacia el mientras miradas llenas de odio me seguían-Empezaré la clase mocosos, así que presten atención.-mire en dirección de Gokudera y de Yamamoto sus miradas seguían siendo las mismas de la azotea; mira en dirección de Kyoko que traía el cabello largo y como siempre portaba una sonrisa, mire ahora Chrome que no traía el parche, pero su otro ojo era de color metálico y no tenía el peinado de Mukuro –**(Pensé que tendría un ojo rojo como el de Mukuro)-** volteé a ver a Emma quien no traía sus venditas en su cara y traía el cabello largo ¿eh? - **(Emma es mujer no puede ser) **- traía puesto el uniforme de chica **-(Me voy a morir, pero no tiene pecho será plana)**- mire su pecho, si estaba plana total.

-Emma resuelve el problema.-dijo Reborn dándome cuanta que era maestro de matemáticas y poniéndome nervioso de que no me pasara a mí al pizarrón.

-Hai-se levantó y paso al frente "la" miraron con atención: los chicos con la baba saliéndoseles de la boca mientras que las chicas tenían corazoncitos en los ojos, eso sí era raro siendo que es mujer; mientras que Emma contestaba el problema con una velocidad – **(Así que era inteligente)** - suspire este mundo era demasiado para mí.

-Bien contestado, pero deja de vestir el uniforme de las chicas.- **(¿Eh? Entonces es un travesti. Me quiero ir ya o moriré y hablo en serio)** - así pasaron mis horas de sufrimiento por las sorpresas, ya que incluso los guardianes de la primera generación estaban ahí como maestros y estos casualmente eran familiares de mis guardianes. Cuando por fin terminaron las clases, salí lo más rápido que pude, no quería más sorpresas.

Una vez fuera de la escuela empecé a caminar donde mis pies me llevaran y para mi sorpresa, si me llevaron a un lugar, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enfrente de una puerta que no conocía, mi cuerpo se movió solo y toco el timbre, esperaba a que abrieran y una sensación invadió mi cuerpo, mi intuición me decía que una sorpresa más grande que las anteriores aparecería…tenía miedo, quería salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no se movía hasta que se abrió la puerta y se dejó ver… _**¿una niña?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT: Bueno la pareja final de Tsuna sera por votaciones pero casi al final de la historia.<strong>_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Ciao~ Ciao~**_


	2. La sorpresa más grande de mi vida

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo esta nueva historia.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Flash Back~ = Recuerdos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

**(...) = Pensamientos Tsuna**

**((...))= Interrupciones de la autora**

***...*= Pensamientos Tetsuna**

**Genero : YAOI**

**Pareja: ALL27 (Todos por Tsuna, la pareja al final sera por votación pero hasta que yo diga que empiecen a votar voten por favor)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 2: La sorpresa más grande de mi vida<strong>_

** .**

**.**

**.**

**_Una sensación invadió mi cuerpo, mi intuición me decía que una sorpresa más grande que las anteriores aparecería…tenía miedo, quería salir corriendo, pero mi cuerpo no se movió hasta que se abrió la puerta y se dejó ver… ¿Una niña?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Una niña de 3 años apareció frente a mí, tenía una gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro…era muy hermosa, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros de un hermoso color azul cielo a excepción de sus puntas que se mostraban de color castaño y al igual que Mukuro, la pequeña tenía ojos heterocromaticos: Su Ojo Derecho era Azul Cielo y su Ojo Izquierdo era de color Caramelo.

Una sensación de amor me invadió, quería abrazar a esa pequeña pero ella me ganó y se aventó hacia mí primero tirándome al suelo y mostrando una bella risa a la cual correspondí.

-Mami, por fin llegaste. ¿Eh? Mami ¿qué pasa? Mami…-fue lo último que escuche ya que mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar.- **_(¿Mami?, ¿Qué quería decir esa niña con mami?, quizás su mami estaba detrás de mí, pero no sentí ninguna presencia detrás…es mejor que me preparé para lo peor.) _**-al abrir mis ojos visualice un techo desconocido, para luego darme cuenta que me encontraba acostado en un sillón y la pequeña niña estaba a mi lado viéndome preocupada.- Mami ¿estás bien? - **_(así que yo soy su Mami, por fin comenzaba a comprender, en verdad este mundo sí que me trae muchas sorpresas.)_**

-Hai, no te preocupes.-dije sentándome para encontrarme también con…- ¿¡Mammon!?

-¿Qué?

-No, es que…

-La tía Mammon llego justo después de que te desmayaste y te metió a la casa.-mencionó la pequeña.- **_(No puedo creerlo tengo una hija, ¿que hizo mi otro yo? tengo que preguntarle lo más rápido posible de seguro ella también está preocupada por ella, ¿Byakuran donde estarás? Y además Mammon tiene un hermano y es probable que él sea el padre de mi hija.) _**Estaba pensando eso pues la pequeña le dijo Tía.

-Ya veo…gracias Mammon.- **(Mammon es mi cuñada eso sí que es raro. ¡Espera! Si Mammon es mi cuñada podría ser que Mukuro…no es posible).**

-No te preocupes, Sora trae un poco de agua para tu madre.- **(Así que su nombre es Sora, bueno supongo que casi no lo pensé si su cabello es azul además, cuando la vi me trajo mucha paz, al igual que cuando veo el cielo)**.

-Hai.-contesto y se fue.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tetsuna?-me preguntó preocupada, su cabello era más largo tanto como para que saliera de su capucha pero lo que me sorprendió es que fuera de mi estatura.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar, pero estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Toma mami.-dijo Sora llegando con un vaso.

-Gracias Sora.-acaricie su cabeza alborotando sus cabellos, lo cual no le gusto e hizo un puchero muy lindo.-Jajá lo siento.

-Mami, ¿si dormirás hoy conmigo como lo prometiste?-la pequeña se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Eh?- **(así que mi otro yo lo prometió) **- ¿Tú qué crees? –le sonreí.

-No lo sé.-me contesto y una preocupación de que no cumpliera la promesa se comenzó a reflejar en sus hermosos ojos heterocromaticos.

-Si no sabes, ¿entonces qué quieres que haga?

-¡Que cumplas tu promesa!-dijo sonriendo, lo cual correspondí con un abrazo. Podía hablar con ella normalmente eh incluso se me olvido por un segundo que ese no era mi mundo, esta pequeña me tranquilizaba con tan solo verla.

No podía odiarla, ella también era mi hija técnicamente; aunque no sepa quién es su padre y dudo que sea Mukuro mi intuición me lo dice y Reborn siempre me dice que confié en ella así confiare. Pero no le negaría nada a esa hermosa cara que parecía la de un Ángel, supongo que mi otro **_"Yo"_** tampoco le negaba nada.

-Entonces hoy dormiré contigo.

-¡Genial! Hoy dormiremos las 3 juntas.-empezó a dar brinquitos de felicidad.- **(ahora le tendré que decir a mamá que iré a la casa un amigo a dormir)** -jugué toda la tarde con ella, incluso Mammon jugo con nosotras; también comimos las tres, hicimos varias cosas juntas y me sorprendió un poco que Mammon participara, ya que ella era de los Varia y una ex-Arcobaleno; bueno quizás no era ninguna de las dos en este mundo.

-Tetsuna ya son las ocho, tenemos que ir a la reunión.

-Sí, ya voy. Sora voy salir, a las 10:00 regreso.

-Ok, Iterashai.-dijo desde la puerta.

-Ittekimasu.-respondí y empecé a caminar junto a Mammon.

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio de Namichuu; aunque en sí, solo seguía a Mammon. Al llegar entramos y había muchas personas poniéndome nerviosa, estaban los Arcobalenos que no tenían cambio alguno solo que estaban en su versión adulta, la primera generación que tampoco tenía cambio y había una hermosa mujer a lado de Daemon.- **(¿Eh? ¡AH! Esa es Elena, sí que es bonita) **– Dino que tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal venía con Romario que no tenía ningún cambio, Emma y sus guardianes que no tenían cambio a excepción de Emma que se viste de mujer y Adelheid que traía el cabello suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura y por ultimo estaban **_"mis nuevos guardianes"_** o quizás **_"mis otros guardianes"_ **nadie tenía un cambio muy drástico; pero aun así, tenían pequeñas cosas que los hacían diferentes.

-Llegas tarde Dame-Tetsu.-grito Reborn poniéndome más nervioso, todos me veían y claro estaba que sus caras no mostraban amor, bueno a excepción de mi **_"nuevo tío"_** que tenía corazoncitos al rededor.

-Lo siento.-tan solo esa palabra llamo la atención de todo el mundo quienes me veían sorprendidos, como si esa palabra hubiera sido un encanto mágico.- ¿qué?

-No, nada.-contesto Reborn, pues incluso él se me quedo viendo, no sorprendido, pero se me quedo viendo.

-Bueno, hoy les quería decir sobre la sucesión, necesito saber quiénes serán formalmente los guardianes de Tetsuna.-dijo Giotto muy serio y mis guardianes solo me miraban.

-Yo si seré un guardián.-contesto Hibari-san.

-Yo igual.-esta vez fue Yamamoto lo que me hizo sentir aliviado pero mis otros guardianes se quedaron en silencio, incluso Lambo que estaba ahí y que, era la primera vez que lo veía callado y eso si me dio miedo.

-Etto…Tío Gio-chan.-tan solo decir eso me daba pena y más si todos te ven como si estuvieras loca, ya me estaban hartando ver esas caras y bueno la de Giotto solo era de alegría.

-¿Sí? que pasa Te-chan.-me miro y su voz era demasiado melodiosa.

-Bueno…solo te quería decir que no las presiones si no quieren ser mis guardianes, no puedo obligarlos cuando no quieren y además…puedo, conseguir otros.-decir eso me dolió, pero si no querían estar conmigo no los iba a forzar. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando sentí un dolor en mi mejilla y mi mirada daba a otro lado.

-¡Tetsuna! no puedes decir eso, fueron los guardianes que escogiste tú personalmente, aunque por esa misma actitud que tuviste al decir eso, te separaron de ellos.

-Lo sien…to no lo volveré a decir.-dije tocando mi mejilla puesto que si había dolido la bofetada que me dio.-Reborn, te puedo pedir un favor.

-No me cambies el tema Te-chan.-dijo Giotto pero fue ignorado por mí y Reborn.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo autoritario.

-Podrías contactarme con cierta persona, la verdad es que lo necesito a mi lado en estos momentos.-eso le dio curiosidad a Reborn y lo sé muy bien, aunque no me lo demuestre, y bueno eso también les dio mucha curiosidad a todos los presentes.

-¿Con quién Dame-Tetsu?

-Se llama Bya…-no pude continuar pues me callo la tonada de un celular y bueno era el de Reborn.

-¿Qué?-contesto-¡Que! En serio declaro la guerra.-esas palabras tensaron a todos, bueno yo solo me puse nervioso ya que no sabía de mafia de este mundo.

-¿Qué paso Reborn?-pregunto rápidamente Giotto después de que este colgara.

-La familia Gesso declaro la guerra –me quede en shock bueno más bien todos pero yo por mis razones.- **(parece que a este mundo le gusta dejar me así) **–pensé con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? -pregunto una persona que jamás había visto, se parecía a Yuni en cierta forma y parecía estar embarazada.- ¡Maldito Byakuran le dije que no hiciera nada tonto!

-Cálmate Luce, te hará daño en tu condición.-dijo Reborn- **(así que ella era la abuela de Yuni, aunque en mi mundo ella está muerta)** -Giotto luego hablamos sobre qué haremos.- Giotto solo asintió -Ahora Dame-Tetsu ¿con quién te quieres ver? -me pregunto, pero ahora parecía que solo decir su nombre sería un Tabú- **(¡¿Porque?! Y más cuando te necesito, cuando te vea te golpeare).**-me quede en silencio, tenía que pensar rápido en otra cosa pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a…

-Lamento interrumpir su pequeña reunión.-decía mientras entraba poniéndose en medio de todos los presentes que le daban miradas de odio, incluso sus armas ya estaban afuera.

-¡Byakuran! -gritamos al unísono Luce y yo al albino que tenía una sonrisa y una bolsa de marshmallow.

-Hola Tsunayoshi-kun.-dijo **_"mi"_** nombre y con tan solo escucharlo me emocione y corrí a abrazarlo, lo cual el correspondió. - Jamás pensé que me darías una calurosa bienvenida.- me separo un poco de el para verlo, claro que aun así no lo solté, supongo el tener un cuerpo de mujer me quito la vergüenza de darle abrazos así a los chicos.

-Dame-Tetsu ¿cómo es que conoces a este tipo?-menciono Reborn apuntándome con león ya transformado en pistola.

-Lo que pasa, ex-Arcobaleno Reborn que Tsunayoshi es mi prometido ¿verdad?-** (¿de dónde sacaste eso Byakuran? dejaste a todos callados) -**suspire.

-Sí, es verdad Reborn.

-¡Mentira! Mama no menciono nada de un compromiso.

-Eso es verdad Te-chan, yo tampoco sé nada de eso, además el declaro la guerra.

-Mmmm…si es verdad pero eso fue porque no sabía que **MI** Tsunayoshi era el jefe, así que retiro la guerra y así puedo estar cerca de **MI** Tsunayoshi.-decía Byakuran remarcando demasiado el "MI".

-Bueno, lo conocí cuando tenía 6 años y ya sabes las locuras de los niños y prometimos casarnos, por eso mamá no lo sabe.- **(que buen choro me aventé).**

-Pero Tsunayoshi Mamá si lo sabe, recuerda que se lo dijimos.-dijo restregando su mejilla contra la mía.

-¿En serio? Entonces se me olvido.-reí nervioso.

-Entonces… ¿porque te llama _"Tsunayoshi"?_.-dijo esta vez Reborn apuntando a Leon ahora en Byakuran.

-Cuando conocí a Tetsuna esta se vestía de chico y me dijo que su nombre era Tsunayoshi, ya después me dijo la verdad de que era chica.- **(buena esa Byakuran).**

-Sí, eso es.

-No te creo.-y un Boom sonó por todo el gimnasio.

-¡ESTAS LOCO REBORN COMO TE ATREVES A DISPARAR!-dije encima de Byakuran puesto que antes de que Reborn dispara lo aventé al suelo.

-Dame-Tetsu, no te entrometas.

-¡Me entrometo porque necesito a Byakuran vivo!-reclame, había reunido todo mi valor para decirlo ya que se traba de Reborn al quien le reclamaba.

-Eres sorprendente Tsunayoshi.-menciono Byakuran agarrando mi rostro la cual volteo a su dirección y en un momento a otro sentí algo suave que rozó mis labios y los ojos de Byakuran estaban demasiado cerca, se veían tan bien esos ojos color lila que él tiene.

-¡Byakuran! -dije molesto pues me acababa de dar cuenta que me había besado.

-No dijiste que me necesitabas.-dijo cambiando el tema no me gusto eso, pero luego le reclamaría, ahora solo quería saber de mi mundo, me levanté para que él también se pudiera levantar.

-Herbívoro ¿cómo te atreviste?-dijo una voz conocida, la verdad no quería voltear, pues con solo el "herbívoro" sabia de quien se trataba.

-Que pasa hice algo que no debía Kyo-chan.-no pude evitar voltear por lo que dijo Byakuran y ahora me arrepiento voltear ya que una aura asesina salía de Hibari-san.

-Hiba…Kyoya cálmate, Byakuran no hizo nada malo.-decía moviendo mis manos para que se detuviera, pero su aura aumentaba más y más, trague en seco.- **(Estoy muerto)**

-Ya veo, estas celoso.-mencionó Byakuran y por lo visto fue el detonante que hizo que Hibari-san empezara a atacar a Byakuran y este, bueno solo esquivaba con una sonrisa enojando más a Hibari-san.

-Como sea, me tengo que llevar a Tetsuna.-dijo Byakuran poniéndose detrás de mí, por lo que Hibari tuvo que detener uno de su ataque o me golpearía a mí.

-¡Hiiii! Eso estuvo cerca.-decía con la tonfa de Hibari en frente de mí a solo unos cuantos milímetros de separación.

-Bueno, Bye.-me agarro de la mano Byakuran y salió corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta, pero alguien agarro mi otra mano jalándome con fuerza, lo que hizo que Byakuran me soltara.

-Kufufu~ Adonde crees que te llevas a Tetsuna.-estaba en el pecho de alguien, volteé a ver su rostro y era Mukuro quien me tenía abrazando contra su pecho, mis mejilla empezaron a arder.- **(Es realmente guapo, jamás había estado tan cerca de su rostro).**

-Mu...Mukuro suéltame.

-No puedo o te iras con el ¿cierto?

-Jajá Mukuro-chan ella dijo que la sueltes, además no eres nada de ella como para reclamarle con quien se va, rechazaste ser su guardián de la Niebla, tampoco te puedes considerar un amigo de ella después de haberla ignorado cuando ella más lo necesita.

-Kufufu~ no sé de qué hablas yo jamás la ignore.

-Eso no es verdad Mukuro-chan, incluso tu hermana Viper te lo puede asegurar.-todos voltearon a la nombrada pero ella se mantuvo en silencio, los otros no decían nada pues no sabían a lo que se refería y más si Mammon tampoco hablaba. Yo ya lo sospechaba algo paso aquí, bueno la verdad es más que obvio si oculto a una hija muy tierna de ellos y mi otro "**yo**" solo confía en Mammon. El silencio hizo que Mukuro se descuidara lo que aproveche para soltarme de él eh ir con Byakuran para hablar, pero no lo puedo negar, me separe por los nervios que me daban al estar cerca de Mukuro, y escuchaba su corazón latir.

-¡Tetsuna! Juro regresar tu sonrisa.-grito Mammon sorprendiendo a todos antes de desaparecer en la niebla, pero gracias a esas palabras, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, las quise detener pero no pude, empecé a sentirme triste sin ninguna razón, Byakuran se acercó a mí y me abrazo, lo cual correspondí para tapar mi rostro en él, me cargo y salimos de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el gimnasio**

**.**

Todo el mundo estaba en un profundo silencio pues no sabían cómo reaccionar ante las palabras que acababan de oír de Byakuran o al silencio de Mammon, pues para ellos jamás traicionaron a su futuro Cielo fue al contrario, su Cielo los traicionó y los defraudó a ellos.

-Reborn ¿ahora qué haremos?-preguntó Giotto quien fue el que rompió ese cruel silencio en el que se habían sometido.

-No lo sé, no sé a qué se refería ese tipo y aún más si Viper no respondió además esta Te…-guardo silencio al recordar el rostro lloroso de su Dame-Estudiante.

-Tetsuna es la única que nos puede responder.-dijo Luce.

-En serio ¿crees que nos lo dirá?, si Viper-Nee no nos dijo ella menos.-dijo Chrome.

-La tendremos que obligar ~Kora.-dijo Colonello llamando la atención del sicario.

-A mi Te-chan no la obligaremos.-dijo Giotto intentando proteger a su amada sobrina.

-Nufufu~ intentare sacarles información a Viper-Nee entonces.-dijo Daemon viendo a Giotto.

-Creo que es más fácil sacárselas a Tetsuna que a ella.-dijo Reborn suspirando.

-Hace dos años que no la veía llorar así.-ahora fue Yamamoto quien hablo pero su comentario frustro a todos. En especial a cierto Peli-Plata.

-No, Baka de Béisbol. No fue hace dos años para ser sinceros, jamás habíamos visto así a la Juuda…- guardo silencio, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la llamó **_"Juudaime"_** a la castaña, además pensaba que ya no tenía el derecho de decirle así.- …jamás la vimos así, siempre lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro pero ese rostro lloroso que tenía no mostraba esa sonrisa si no una cara llena de dolor.-todo mundo se volvió a meter en un largo silencio recordando como empezaron a ignorar a la castaña por su repentino cambio de tratar a la personas.

Gokudera quien era la proclamada Mano Derecha del Cielo fue quien más se sintió frustrado por las palabras de Byakuran, ¿será verdad que ellos traicionaron a su cielo? Si fue así… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad? ¿Podrán ser perdonados? o ¿Podrán ellos perdonar a la castaña?

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tetsuna: <strong>__**Espero les haya gustado el cap. Me dejaran RW**_

_**.**_

_**Niknok19: Gracias por tu RW me alegra saber que te parece interesante mi fic**_

_**.**_

_**Tetsuna: Subiré el tercer capitulo en dos semanas.**_

_**Se cuidan**_

_**Ciao~ Ciao~**_


End file.
